Bittersweet
by SeekerKey
Summary: Tadase is so in love with Amu, but how will things turn if she doesn't like him back? A story of letting go and moving on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.** I just own the poem and the story.

Author's Note: Italicized words are thoughts. Bold and italicized lines are parts of the poem I made.

_**Dum! Dum! Here she comes! Here she comes!**_

_**The angelic girl who stole my heart…**_

Everyone in the class, specifically the boys, stared at the door as Amu Hinamori walked in, and Tadase Hotori is no exception. Before, Tadase wasn't one of Amu's admirers. Cool and spicy girls are really not his type – until he saw the real Amu two years ago.

_Two years ago…_

While walking home, Tadase saw Amu passed by him. He didn't really care but curiosity filled his mind. He decided to follow. That's when he saw Amu Hinamori, lying under the sakura tree defenselessly, her pink hair swaying with the wind with her eyes shut tight. Tadase also saw a tint of smile from her beautiful face. He blushed as she stared at her. As he looked, his presence didn't remain unknown and Amu stood up.

"Tadase-kun?"

"Hi-Hinamori-san! I just… I just passed by… Did I disturb you?"

"Not really." Her tone was gloomy, which Tadase noticed. He couldn't help but ask why.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Sometimes, my cool and spicy character takes over me. I'm not actually that type of person. I'm always misunderstood… When I didn't know how to answer properly, they thought I was being rebellious. When I couldn't open my mouth because of nervousness, they thought I was cool. People tend not to see who I really am."

"I see…" That was all Tadase could say. He didn't know that the Amu he thought she was, wasn't the real thing.

_**I'm a painter whenever she's around…**_

_**Observing her like a piece of art.**_

_Hinamori-san is really dazzling today! Well, not just today but she's been like that ever since. Her bubble-gum pink hair, her yellow golden eyes and her kawaii face makes her, perfect!_

_**Her bitter sweet smile caught me off guard…**_

_**It makes me crazy, how I wish she's mine…**_

_Wow! She looked this way! She even sent me a smile! Do I look good? Do I look neat? Do I look presentable? Oh wow! She's driving me crazy! I want her smiles to be mine! I want her innocent stares mine! And most of all, I want to make her mine!_

_**O courage, please, please help me…**_

_**Tell my feelings she can't simply decline!**_

_I better gather all of my courage and give a romantic confession to Hinamori-san!_

_**And so, I tried my best to make a speech**_

_**Which I practiced 'till the sun bid goodbye**_

_How should I declare my love? Should it be, "Hinamori-san...? I love you." wait! That's too plain..._

_How about, "No words can't be put together to say how much I love you..." hmmm... that's just too corny._

Tadase practiced hard for his confession. Until he found the right ones to be said:

_At first I thought you were cool & spicy but as we become close, I realized that it's not the real you... The Amu I know is very sweet, thoughtful and caring. That's why… I've fallen in love with you. Would you consider my confession and see if you can go out with me? I'll be waiting for your answer. Please think of it._

_**But when I saw her, my heart ached so much...**_

_**Seeing her with a guy, it must be a lie!**_

Tadase looked for Amu but she couldn't find her anywhere, until he saw her with a certain someone.

_Wait! Isn't that Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What's he doing with Amu? _

Tadase decided to come towards Amu.

"Hinamori-san? Why are you with Tsukiyomi-senpai?" Tadase asked sounding as if he was just plain curious. Though deep inside, he is frickin' nervous.

"Oh. Kiddy King isn't it? Well, I'm Amu's boyfriend." Ikuto plainly answered.

"Is this true, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked, still trying to sound as if he is just curious.

"Yes, it is Tadase-kun." Amu cheerfully answered.

"I see. Since when?" Tadase asked once more. He doesn't want to look as if he's hurt. He just has to look like he's interested although he really wants to run away from that spot.

"Just a couple of minutes ago." Ikuto answered with a smirk plastered in his face.

"And this girl here gave me a hard time wooing her, saying stuffs like 'get lost' and yet she still agrees to be my girlfriend..."

"Ikutoooooo!" Amu pouted sweetly.

Tadase finally realized that he was too late. It's just a matter of minutes and he wasn't able to give a confession to his love.

To Tadase, the world crushed into pieces.

But even though he can still continue to his confession, it would be a bad idea.

Amu seemed to be so happy together with Ikuto. He can really sense that Amu loves Ikuto very much.

Ikuto, at the same time, also seems to love her back.

They look good together as well.

_**Now, I have realized it was too late.**_

_**I went back home with an upside down face.**_

"Well, Hinamori-san, I better get going now. I still have to attend our club meeting. Goodbye and have fun!"

Honestly, Tadase did not join any clubs. He was actually going to head home instead. He lied because he can't say something like _I'm so hurt seeing the two of you together that's why I'm gonna leave._

"Okay, Tadase-kun. It was nice talking with you..."

Tadase soon left, he's not running, and he's just walking. And because he was just walking, he could hear Ikuto teasing Amu and Amu answering back. He could also hear Ikuto twisting every words Amu had said. He knows he will be jealous. And he is indeed so. But he also wants to hear Amu's laughs even though it is not for him. For Tadase, it is already enough seeing Amu happy.

_**I guess we're not really meant to be.**_

_**I should just learn to accept my place.**_

He knew they weren't meant to be. He just thought they were. He wished they were. But seeing how Ikuto and Amu looked so damn good together, he couldn't help but face reality. He'd give her up, and he know that it is the right thing to do.

_Dum! Dum! Here she comes! Here she comes!_

_The angelic girl who stole my heart…_

_I'm a painter whenever she's around…_

_Observing her like a piece of art._

_Her super sweet smile caught me off guard…_

_It makes me crazy, how I wish she's mine…_

_O courage, please, please help me…_

_Tell my feelings she can't simply decline!_

_And so, I tried my best to make a speech_

_Which I practiced 'till the sun bid goodbye_

_But when I saw her, my heart ached so much..._

_Seeing her with a guy, it must be a lie!_

_Now, I have realized it was too late._

_I went back home with an upside down face._

_I guess we're not really meant to be._

_I should just learn to accept my place._

That poem was kept inside his diary. He couldn't just forget his first love like that. He couldn't forget the day when he figured out that Amu couldn't be his. But he doesn't have to forget that memory, right? All he did was accept the fact that there are really things that aren't meant for you. That way, it wouldn't be hard anymore. Now, he has a girlfriend who is one of the famous singers, Yua Sakurai and they have been going out for 3 months. Even though the pain of not having Amu couldn't be erased, he has learned to love Yua.

_**Flashback:**_

"Hotori-san... I have something to tell you. Would you mind to hear me out?" the girl, who happens to be his kouhai suddenly said while he was already heading back home.

"Oh sure... What is it, Sakurai-chan?" Tadase answered politely.

Tadase knows Yua because she is a famous singer at such a young age while on the other hand, Yua knows Tadase because of...

"I... I... I love you!" Yua suddenly said.

...stalking Tadase.

"I'm sorry, but I already love someone else..."

"Oh... But... Are the two of you already going out?"

"No... She already has a boyfriend."

"I see... So, Hotori-san? Please agree to go out with me. Please let me make you love me. Give me a month. If you really can't love me, we can break up. Please?"

"Well..."

"Please, please, please?"

"O...Okay..."

"Thanks!"

"Sakurai-chan... Is it really fine with you? I mean... Isn't it better to be going out with someone who's also in love with you?"

"Tadase-kun! We're already going out! Just call me Yua... And for your question, I'm pretty sure I can make you fall in love with me..."

_**End of flashback**_

End after that incident, Tadase enjoyed Yua's company and also learned to love her bit by bit. That's how Tadase's love life blossomed...


End file.
